disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Super Commandos
"Imperial Super Commandos" is the forty-fourth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on November 5, 2016, and is the seventh episode in the third season. Plot The Rebels mysteriously lose all communication with the Protectors in Concord Dawn System. They suspect that they are setting a trap but Fenn Rau does not believe so. He suspects that something has happened. Sabine recommends she should check it out and Fenn volunteers to accompany her. Despite everyone's concern, Hera permits him to accompany Sabine, along with Ezra and Chopper. They soon depart in the new Phantom and arrive at the third moon of Concord Dawn. However, when Ezra becomes distracted about the ways of Mandalorians, Fenn breaks loose, takes out Ezra, Chopper, and Sabine, and then assumes control of the ship. Fenn lands the Phantom on the third moon, and by the time the three Rebels regained consciousness he was gone. However, he did not go far. Ezra and Sabine found him on a hilltop. They reclaim their weapons and held Fenn at gunpoint, but for some reason he did not react or intend to resist. It was because he discovered that his base had been destroyed and from the look of it his men were all killed. The Rebels suspect it could have been Imperials but Fenn does not think so. To him this was the work of other Mandalorians. Later, they went down to investigate. They find no survivors but they do find a lot of battle damage everywhere they look. In his grief, Fenn blames Sabine and the Rebellion for all this. He believes he could have done something if he was around. Little do they know that they are being watched by an Imperial Probe Droid, and when they spotted it the droid attacked. The Rebels try to shoot at it, but it keeps evading their attacks. But Ezra uses The Force to hold it, allowing Sabine to shoot it down. Even with the droid down, Sabine has no doubt that whoever it was transmitting too will be onto them shortly. The Rebels decide to retreat back to the Phantom while they have the chance but Fenn refuses to go with them. He plans to face the Imperials and give them the location of the Rebel's secret base in exchange for immunity, only to be held at gunpoint by Sabine. Chopper makes it back to the Phantom and the sensors on board detect Imperial forces closing in on Ezra, Sabine, and Fenn's position. They are Mandalorians who serve the Empire, and they were flying in with jet packs. Ezra, Sabine, and Fenn make a run for it as the Imperial Mandalorians make a touch down on the landing platform. The leader, who is in red, orders his men to spread out and the hunt begins. The Rebels hide and each time they spot a passing Mandelorian they moved about to a new hiding place. The leader was getting close to where Sabine and Finn were hiding, only to be drawn away by Ezra who got his attention by shooting at him. The Mandalorians go after him, giving Sabine and Fenn the chance to escape, despite Sabine's insistence on helping him. Ezra eventually surrenders but the leader, who calls himself Gar Saxon, doubts that he is alone and sends some his men to continue the search. Saxon takes Ezra to one of the huts and Chopper, who has been captured along with the Phantom, is brought before him. Ezra tries lying his way out by saying he is a scavenger or a smuggler, but Saxon is not deceived. He knows the Rebels have been using the system as a through way to avoid Imperial patrols. As Ezra continues to deny that he is a Rebel, Saxon begins to use other Methods to make him speak the truth, starting with taking shots at Chopper. Watching from afar, Sabine remains insistent on going back and saving Ezra, as well reclaim their ship before the Mandalorians recover the coordinates on board leading to the Rebel base. Fenn still remains stubborn to support Sabine's concerns. Sabine learns from Fenn that the leader, Gar Saxon, is known to be a traitor to their people. Long ago he wanted to be their ruler but was rejected because he did not have honor. So he had help from the Empire. Meanwhile, Saxon is starting to lose his patience with Ezra and he begins to get even more aggressive. Sabine and Fenn, who had decided to make truce, return to the ruin base and listen in on Saxon. Saxon finally makes Ezra speak some truth about Fenn, and they hear from Saxon that he had been planning to eliminate the Protectors for sometime with and Fenn along with it. Fenn is divested by what he has heard. Even if he had been around he would have still been executed by the Empire along with his men, and from the way it looked now the Rebels saved him from that fate. Fenn now agrees to help Sabine save her Ezra and reclaim their ship. First they swipe a weapon and a jet pack from one of Saxon's men and while Fenn retakes the Phantom, Sabine goes in to save Ezra and Chopper. Using smoke grenades as a distraction, Sabine gets Ezra and Chopper out of the hut and make a run for the Phantom, only to discover that Fenn has fled without them. Saxon and his men corner the Rebels. Saxon recognizes Sabine and begins to lecture about how her defection to the Rebellion left dishonor on her family's name, and how it drove her mother to serve the Empire by his side. He then offers her a choice to hand over Fenn and swear allegiance or she will be executed along with her friends. To Ezra's surprise, Sabine agrees on his terms, little does he know that she has a plan. She removes her helmet and gives it to Chopper as she quietly gives him some instructions. Then she turns to Saxon and gets down on her knees. He waits for her to swear allegiance, but instead she cries out that he is a fool and gives Chopper the order to release an irritating high pitch siren through the helmets worn by Saxon and his men. This gives the Rebels a chance to fly away with Ezra holding onto Sabine. However, Saxon and his men soon chase after them. The Rebels hope to escape by finding Saxon's ship. Their pursuers open fire and the Rebels decide to evade them by flying dangerously through the canyons. Despite their struggle, they manage to lose most of their pursuers and are soon in sight of Saxon's ship. However, they are cut off and forced to crash land. Saxon and his renaming comrade hold Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper at gunpoint, planning to eliminate Ezra while handing Sabine over to the Empire alive. However, Fenn, who decided to return, shows up with the Phantom. He fires at the two Mandalorians, giving Ezra, Chopper and Sabine the chance they need to jump aboard. However, Saxon stops Sabine from escaping and the two engage in a fight. Both are equally matched, but Sabine gets the upper hand and disables Saxon's jet back. The Phantom comes round again for another pass, and Sabine makes it aboard. The Rebels escape, leaving Saxon defeated. Departing from the third moon, Sabine and Ezra are grateful for Fenn coming back for them, who has now decided to join their Rebellion. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Kevin McKidd as Fenn Rau *Keone Young as Jun Sato *Ray Stevenson as Gar Saxon Trivia *The concept of the Imperial Super Commandos were influenced by some of Joe Johnston's original ideas and designs for Boba Fett. *This is the first time Kevin McKidd and Ray Stevenson have voiced together since the conculsion of HBO's Rome. International Premieres *January 7, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art Imperial Super Commandos concept 1.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos concept 2.jpeg|Gar Saxon concept Imperial Super Commandos concept 3.jpeg|Phantom II concept Imperial Super Commandos concept 4.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos concept 5.jpeg Screenshots Imperial Supercommandos 7.png Imperial Supercommandos 1.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 19.jpeg Imperial_Super_Commandos_25.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 20.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 11.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 12.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 21.jpeg Gax Saxon With Imperial Mandalorians.png Imperial Super Commandos 14.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 15.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 22.jpeg Imperial Supercommandos 6.png Imperial Super Commandos 27.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 16.jpeg|"Been wanting one of these." Gar_Saxon_ Unmasked.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 14.jpg Imperial Supercommandos 2.jpg Lothal_rebels_vs_Imperial_super_commandos.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_13.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 17.jpeg Imperial Supercommandos 4.jpg Imperial Supercommandos 5.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 9.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 15.jpg Imperial Super Commandos 10.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 23.jpeg Imperial Super Commandos 18.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_16.jpg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes